Rukia & Karin
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month for Ichirukiluna gituloh. Bagaimana sikap Karin tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia? RnR!


Summary : Winter war telah berakhir. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kota Karakura, dan para Shinigami kembali ke Soul Society. Ichigo telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia, dan kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apakah ada yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka?

Di dedikasikan untuk ichiruki Luna gitu loh dalam rangka Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month. Ai pilih pair ini karena Luna suka IchiRuki & HitsuKarin.

Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik paman Q ^^ *di bantai Kubo-Sensei*

Warning : One-shot, gaje, OOC, abal-abal, typo

Pair : IchiRuki, slight HitsuKarin

**~Rukia & Karin~**

Mentari pagi bersinar terang, menyinari kota Karakura yang masih tertidur. Sinarnya berusaha menembus gorden biru dari sebuah kamar yang dimiliki seorang pemuda berambut orange. Karena sinar itu, ruangan kecil itu memperlihatkan siluet pemuda berambut orange yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dari dalam selimutnya terlihat bentuk tubuh manusia. Rambut hitam legam keluar dari ujung selimut itu dan mengenai wajah sang pemilik rambut orange.

Pipipipipip~

Suara alarm jam telah memaksa pemuda itu bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia memukul tombol untuk mematikan alarm itu dengan kasar. Merasa tidak bisa kembali tidur, ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih mengantuk sambil menguap.

"Hoaammm" lebar sekali dia menguap. Dan suara itu juga telah membagunkan satu lagi penghuni kamar itu.

"Ehm~"

"Ah, ohayou, Rukia." Sapa pemuda orange itu.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." Balas Rukia kepada pemuda orange itu yang ternyata bernama Ichigo.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, tidak?" Ichigo bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening Rukia.

"Hmm…begitulah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama. Rasanya enak sekali bisa tidur seperti ini! Entah brapa lama kita tidak tidur gara-gara si Aizen bodoh itu." Gerutu Ichigo yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Boleh ikut?"

"HAH!" wajah Ichigo pun jadi merah padam bagaikan darah *lho?*

"Ahahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda! Reaksimu itu sangat lucu! Harusnya ku foto tadi! Ahahaha!" Rukia tertawa sambil guling-guling di ranjang.

"Urghh…. Kalau kau bukan pacarku, pasti sudah ku hajar kau!" bentak Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Ahaha… yah, dia marah. Sepertinya aku berlebihan, ya." Gumam Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

XXxxXX

Setelah Ichigo dan Rukia selesai mandi, mereka berdua turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Wajah mereka berdua sudah normal kembali. Keisengan Rukia tadi pagi sepertinya sudah dlupakan. Yang pertama kali muncul di otak Isshin ketika melihat Ichigo datang adalah….

"OHAYOU ICHIGO!" serangan daddy's-ultra-spesial-kick- pun di lancarkan. Orang yang di serang hanya bergeser ke kanan dan membiarkan si jenggot *baca : ayahnya* melewatinya begitu saja dan menabrak tembok.

"Hah~ tiap hari sama saja. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah." Keluh Ichigo sambil duduk di kursi bagiannya.

"ICHIGO! Kenapa kau menghindar!"

"Pikir aja sendiri."balas sang anak asal-asalan.

"Ohayou, Oji-sama" sapa Rukia, bermaksud menghentikan ocehan Isshin yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Ohayou juga, my third daughter!" Isshin pun membalas sapaan Rukia sambil memberikan pelukan ayah kepada putri ketiganya.

"Jangan sentuh Rukia!" sebuah tinju yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari Ichigo melayang ke wajah Isshin dan berhasil menjatuhkannya.

"Ugh…. Pukulan yang mantab, anakku" Ujar Isshin yang mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke Ichigo.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar terus! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin!" seru Yuzu dari kursinya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada si jenggot saja, Yuzu." Komentar Karin dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Kain-chan!"

"Apa? Aku Cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sarapan hari itu akhirnya berlangsung dengan tenang. Isshin bisa menutup mulutnya karena di ancam Karin. Suasana sangat hening sampai akhirnya Yuzu membuka percakapan.

"Oya, Rukia-nee. Setelah sarapan, aku dan Karin-chan mau ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan persediaan makanan. Rukia-nee mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Yuzu dengan sangat polosnya.

"Hm? Aku—" belum sempat Rukia memberikan jawabannya, Karin sudah memotongnya dengan sangat dingin.

"Kalau dia ikut, aku tidak jadi pergi."

"…."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Semua penghuni rumah itu sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Karin.

"Ah, gomen, Yuzu-chan. Sekarang aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Gomen ne. Aku sudah selesai! Kalau begitu, aku permisi semuanya." Seru Rukia sambil berlari menuju pintu depan dan keluar dari rumah Kurosaki's.

"Ah, Rukia!" Ichigo tersontak kaget saat mendengar Rukia mau pergi. Dalam sekejap, tatapan Ichigo yang tadinya mengarah ke pintu depan, sekarang berbalik menatap adiknya dengan tatapan amarah.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Karin?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ichigo tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai hati Rukia, tapi ia tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada adiknya.

"Memangnya yang aku katakan itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau sudah melukai perasaannya!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Ichi-nii!"

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau tidak terluka?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan terluka!"

"Gara-gara dia, kau jadi menderita. Sering bolos sekolah kaena harus menghadapi monster aneh itu, bertarung mati-matian sampai terluka parah. Dan gara-gara dia juga kau—"

"CUKUP!"

Satu bentakan Ichigo berhasil menghentikan apapun yang ingin di ucapkan Karin. Karin, Yuzu dan Isshin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ichigo lakukan. Seumur hidup mereka, tidak pernah mereka bayangkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu bersikap lembut pada adiknya, akan membentak Karin karena membela seorang gadis.

"Jangan pernah kau bicara seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya." Kata Ichigo sambil menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutup dengan poni rambutnya.

"Jangan pernah kau bicara seakan-akan semua ini salahnya."

"Jangan pernah kau bicara seakan-akan dia membuatku menderita."

"Dan jangan pernah kau bicara seakan-akan kau tidak memiliki hutang nyawa padanya!"

Dengan itu Ichigo meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari mengejar Rukia. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan penuh keterkejutan dan kehabisan kata-kata. Karin hanya diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Karin-chan." Panggil Isshin lembut.

"Apa?" sahut Karin dengan lemah.

"Tidak semua hal yang kau pikirkan tentang Ichigo dan Rukia-chan itu benar. Kau berpikir kalau Ichigo menderita karena pertemuannya dengan Rukia-chan. Itu salah besar. Karena bertemu dengan Rukia-chan lah, Ichigo bisa kembali menjadi Ichigo yang dulu. Ichi-nii yang dulu kau kenal. Ichi-nii yang dulu selalu tersenyum. Walaupun tidak setiap saat dia tersenyum, tapi kalau bersama dengan Rukia-chan, dia akan selalu tersenyum seperti yang dulu dilakukanya saat bersama dengan ibu kalian." Isshin nerusaha mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya kepada anak gadisnya yang tomboy itu.

Karin masih terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membela pendapatnya. Merasa perlu menenangkan diri, ia pergi keluar rumah mencari udara segar.

XXxxXX

Di tepi sungai Minami, Rukia duduk dan melamun di hamparan rumput hijau yang indah. Dia hanya diam di sana dan memandangi aliran air sungai yang biru dan jernih itu.

Di saat tengah tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, Ichigo datang sambil terengah-engah. Sangat terlihat kalau ia habis berlari. Melihat sosok gadis yang sedari tadi di carinya sedang melamun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih, hati Ichigo pun menjadi sedih. Dan hatinya lebih sakit karena yang membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu bersedih adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tanpa ragu, ia menghampiri Rukia dan duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di sana.

"Maafkan Karin, ya." Pinta Ichigo pelan.

"Untuk apa memaafkannya? Karin tidak salah. Semua yang dia katakana itu benar, kok." Jelas Rukia dengan wajah sendu.

"Walaupun dia tahu tentang shinigami, tapi dia tidak mengetahui segala hal yang telah terjadi. Dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia mempunyai hutang nyawa padamu."

"Aku tidak menganggap kalian memiliki hutang nyawa padaku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tapi kan tetap saja—"

"Ichi."

"Hmm?"

"Gomen. Tapi aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar permintan Rukia. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan memintanya untuk meninggalkan dia sendirian disini. Mungkin dia memang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya, pikir Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan. Tapi kau jangan terlalu lama disini. Sekarang masih musim dingin. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Iya."

Baru beberapa langkah Ichigo berjalan, ia sudah kembali ke tempat Rukia dan melepaskan jaket yang sedang di pakainya.

"Pakai ini." Kata Ichigo sambil memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Rukia.

"Eh? Tidak usah! Nanti kau yang kedinginan." Rukia memberontak tapi tetap saja dia kalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke rumah yang hangat, sedangkan kau masih disini di cuaca yang dingin. Kau butuh jaket ini. Titik. Akhiri perdebatan kita."

Dengan itu, Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Sebelum Rukia menghilang dari pandangannya, sekali lagi dia menatap Rukia yang masih duduk sendiri. Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghibur Rukia di saat seperti ini. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Padahal Rukia selalu bisa menghiburnya disaat dia sedang terpuruk. Tapi sekarang, disaat Rukia yang mengalami itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di tengah perjalanannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. Secepat kilat Ichigo langsung berlari menuju Urahara Shouten. Entah apa idenya kali ini.

XXxxXX

Sesampainya di Urahara Shouten, Ichigo langsung mendobrak masuk dari berteriak-teriak.

"Urahara-san!"

"Owh! Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-san~ apa yang bisa dibantu oleh pemilik toko yang tampan ini?" Urahara pun muncul entah darimana dan menjawab teriakan Ichigo dengan nada bicaranya yang khas.

"Aku butuh bantuan!"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya!"

"Dan siapakah itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakanya padamu sekarang. Karena saat ini yang penting aku harus bertemu dengan—"

XXxxXX

Pagi telah berganti menjadi siang. Sinar matahari yang biasanya bersinar terang, kini tertutup awan gelap.

Disebuah lapangan sepak bola, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sedang memain-mainkan bola sepaknya dengan lincah. Walaupun sedang bermain bola, tapi wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan konsentrasi pada bola. Malah terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Karena terlalu focus pada pikirannya, gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"GYAA!"

Otomatis Karin tersontak kaget. Secara reflek dia menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut perak.

"Ooh…ternyata kau, Toushirou. Kukira siapa. Jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu! Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, pasti aku sudah mati!" gerutu Karin di awali dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak mengagetkan. Kau saja yang melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun!"

"Oya?"

"Iya!"

"…"

Suasana begitu hening. Karin yang sedang tidak mood bicara, ditambah dengan seorang kapten yang stay cool dan _untalkative _, wajar saja kalau disekitar mereka jadi sepi. Karena merasa Karin sedang ada masalah, Toushirou memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanyanya dengan sikap yang masih cool tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku…"Karin menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku janji tidak akan menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak tahu apanya yang salah."

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apanya yang salah dari sikapku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Ichi-nii. Apa salah kalau aku menyalahkan Rukia-san atas penderitaan yang dialami Ichi-nii?"

"Mengkhawatirkan kakakmu sih tidak salah. Tapi menyalahkan Kuchiki, itu yang salah."

"Kenapa? Memang benar, kan, kalau Ichi-nii jadi menderita karena dia! Kalau saja Ichi-nii tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia, maka Ichi-nii pasti akan hidup tenang. Ichi-nii tidak perlu bertarung dan terluka!"

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Benarkah Ichigo akan hidup dengan tenang kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuchiki?"

"Tentu saja! Kehidupan kakakku sebelum bertemu dengan Rukia-san sangatlah normal."

"Mungkin memang benar. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau sebelum bertemu dengan Kuchiki, hidup Ichigo jauh dari kebahagiaan?"

"Apa…maksudmu, Toushirou? Ichi-nii selalu bahagia."

"Apa sejak kematian Ibu kalian, Ichigo hidup bahagia?"

Diungkitnya masalah Ibu mereka yang telah tiada, Karin berpikir dulu apakah kakaknya bahagia atau tidak.

"Apakah ada perbedan antara Ichigo sebelum ibu kalian tiada dengan Ichigo setelah ibu kalian tiada?"

"Ada." Karin menjawab pelan sekali, sadar akan maksud dari ucapan Toushirou.

"Yang aku dengar, Ichigo yang dulu itu selalu tertawa, selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia. Tapi, setelah kepergian ibu kalian, senyuman di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan oleh kerutan permanent bodoh yang membuat wajahnya jadi seram, selalu terlihat bosan, marah, seperti akan membunuh. Bandingkan dirinya yang itu dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Apakah berbeda?"jelas Toushirou panjang lebah dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Ada."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Ichi-nii yang selalu terlihat marah, seperti ingin membunuh, sekarang berwajah ceria dan terlihat bahagia. Meskipun kerutan permanentnya masih ada, tapi kerutan itu tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan yang tercermin di wajahnya."

"Karena siapakah Ichigo bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu?"

"Rukia-san…"

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Kau, dan keluargamu, semuanya memiliki hutang nyawa pada Kuchiki."

"Apa? Hutang nyawa?"

"Iya. Apa kau ingat saat keluarga kalian pernah di serang hollow?"

"Iya, aku ingat."

"Saat itu, Kuchikilah yang menolong kalian. Karena dia terluka saat melindungi Ichigo, dia terpaksa memberikan kekuatan shinigaminya pada Ichigo agar bisa mengalahkan hollow itu dan menyelamatkan adik serta ayahmu. Dan karena dia memberikan kekuatannya itu, Kuchiki dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh keluarga dan teman-temanya sendiri."

"…" Karin tidak mampu menjawab kata-kata Toushirou. Ia hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan.

"Karena itulah, saat liburan musim panas, Ichigo mati-matian berlatih untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki dari eksekusinya. Dia bertarung mengalahkan semua lawan yang menghadangnya, dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil menyelamatkan Kuchiki."

"…"

"Saat ada masalah dengan Bount, Kuchiki kembali ke sini demi membantu Ichigo. Padahal kondisinya belum pulih total. Saat Ichigo sedang depresi karena tidak bisa melindungi noue dan Sado, serta takut akan _inner_ hollownya, Kuchiki datang untuk memberikan dukungan dan membangkitkan semangat Ichigo. Saat Inoue diculik, Kuchiki menentang perintah yang diberikan oleh Soutaichou, dan pergi menyusul Ichigo, Ishida, serta Sado yang sudah berada di Hueco Mundo, demi membantu Ichigo dan menyelamtakan Inoue."

"…."

"Dan disaat Ichigo berubah menjadi hollow, dimana semua teman-temannya takut padanya, hanya Kuchiki yang tidak merasakan perasaan takut. Dan dialah yang berhasil mengembalikan Ichigo menjadi dirinya semula."

"…"

"Apa kau mengerti?" Toushirou menatap Karin dengan tatapan lembut saat melihat ekspresi bersalah diwajah Karin.

"Aku…aku…"

"Kalau kau mengerti, sekarang pergilah." Perintah Toushirou sambil menepuk bahu Karin.

"Heh?"

"Temuilah Kuchiki. Dan minta maaflah atas apa yang telah kau ucapkan padanya."

"…"

Karin terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi dia segera bangkit dari kebingungannya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari keluar dari lapangan.

"Oi! Karin!" teriak Toushirou.

"Apa?" sahut Karin dengan teriakan juga.

"Jangan lupa kalau Kuchiki jugalah yang menyelamatkanmu saat kau dan keluargamu pergi ke makan ibumu!"

Sekilas Karin tidak mengerti, tapi dia segera mengingat kejadian saat diserang oleh Grand fisher.

"Ehm! Sankyuu, Toushirou!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, da!" sahut Toushirou dengan wajah kesal, tapi tersenyum sombong.

Karin pun berlalu. Kini Toushirou hanya ditemani sebuah bola sepak yang berjalan-jalan di tanah. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, dia pun memain-mainkan bola itu.

"Arigatou na, Toushirou." Seru seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, da! Hah…. Tidak kakak, tidak adik. Sama saja." Gerutu Toushirou.

"Ahaha! Ayolah, kita kan teman!"

"Siapa yang temanmu, Kurosaki!"

"Sudahlah. Aku berterima kasih dengan tulus, nih. Jarang-jarang lho aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Harusnya kau bangga." Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman yang tertera di wajahnya.

"Ya ya, terserahlah."

XXxxXX

Karin terus berlari mencari sosok seseorang. Dengan nafas yang tinggal setengah, Karin terus berlari tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Tidak menyadari kedatangan sebuah kekuatan yang cukup besar.

Di saat sedang konsentrasi berlari, tiba-tiba saja muncul hollow yang cukup besar menghadangnya.

"Gyaa!"

"Khikhikhi…gadis kecil, kau mau kemana?" hollow itu menjulurkan lidahnya sehingga meneteslah air liurnya.

"Eww…kau menjijikkan sekali."

"Itu tidak penting… karena kau akan jadi santapanku!" hollow itu segera melompat menerjang Karin.

Karin yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya diam dan berteriak.

"KYAAAA!"

BUAKKK

"ARGHH!" hollow itu berteriak kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan hollow itu, Karin pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dihadapan Karin telah berdiri sosok gadis yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Rukia berdiri dengan gagahnya, menampakkan punggungnya yang kokoh di pandangan Karin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Rukia dengan lembut.

"I—iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini." Katanya lagi lalu berlari menuju tempat hollow itu terduduk kesakitan.

Dengan satu lompatan, Rukia menendang dagu hollow itu dengan lututnya, lalu melompati kepalanya dan berdiri di punggung leher hollow itu sambil mengucapkan mantra kidou.

"Hadou no 31, Shakkahou!"

Bola api raksaksa pun terbentuk dan mengenai kepala hollow itu dengan telak.

Rukia yang merasa pertarungan telah berakhir, bermaksud beranjak pergi kembali ke sungai untuk melamun lagi. Akan tetapi, dilihatnya hollow yang tadi masih hidup dan sedang berlari menuju tempat Karin berada.

"Karin!"

Rukia pun ikut berlari mengejar hollow itu. Tidak sempat! Pikir Rukia.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, sesat sebelum mulut hollow itu berhasil menggigit tubuh Karin, Rukia melompat dan menghadang tubuh Karin, sehingga tubuhnyalah yang digigit oleh hollow itu.

"Ugh…."

"Rukia-san!"

"Ha—hadou no 4. Byakurai."

Sebuah kilatan seperti petir menembus kepala hollow itu dari dalam. Tubuh hollow itu mlai menghilang menjadi spirit particle, tidak menyisakan apapun.

Tubuh Rukia yang sudah berlumurkan darah, jatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya berat, wajahnya pucat karena kehabisan banyak darah. Di lengan dan pinggangnya terlihat bekas gigitan yang sangat besar.

"Ru—Rukia-san!" Karin terduduk di samping tubuh Rukia dan menempatkan kepala Rukia di pangkuannya.

"Ka—Karin-chan…"

"Ru—Rukia-san… kenapa…"

"Aku ti-dak bisa…mem-biarkan-mu ter-luka…"

"Maaf…Maafkan aku atas kata-kataku dan sikapku. Maaf aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku sudah melukai hatimu." Karin mulai menangis. Air matanya terjatuh di wajah Rukia, mengalir menuruni pipi kanan Rukia.

"Jangan menangis, Karin-chan." Pinya Rukia lemah.

"Tapi aku—"

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo datang tidak dalam bentuk shinigami bersama dengan Toushirou yang sudah berubah dan gigai Toushirou yang sudah diisi oleh gikongan.

"Rukia! Apa yang terjadi!" Ichigo sangat panic melihat kondisi Rukia yang terluka parah.

"Ru-Rukia-san melindungi aku dari gigitan hollow, Ichi-nii." Jelas Karin sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Sekarang kita harus membawa Rukia ke tempat Inoue." Ajak Ichigo yang sudah menendong tubuh Rukia _bridal style._

XXxxXX

Ichigo, Karin, dan Toushirou kini berada di rumah Orihime. Sinar orange yang berasal dari shun shun rikka milik Orihime telah meghilang, tanda bahwa penyembuhan telah selesai.

Rukia mulai mebuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna violet, iris kesukaan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Ichigo lega sat melihat pacarnya bangun.

"Ehm."

"Lukamu sudah sembuh total, Kuchiki-san." Kata Orihime dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Arigatou, Inoue."

"Ah, tidak! Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih! Ini sudah kewajibanku!"

"Rukia-nee…"

Semua mata memandang ke arah Karin. Sangat terkejut dengan panggilannya barusan.

"Mulai sekarang.,..boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Rukia-nee?" tanya Karin malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang blushing.

Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Karin, dan menjawab permintaan Karin.

"Ung. Tentu saja boleh"

Karin yang mendengar jawaban Rukia, kini menangis dan akhirnya memeluk Rukia. Ia menangis dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Rukia.

Hangat….

Rasanya hangat….

Seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk oleh kakak perempuan….

Itulah yang sedang ada didalam pikiran Karin.

Dan akhirnya, seluruh keluarga Kurosaki kini telah menerima kehadiran Rukia sepenuhnya sebagai bagian penting dari keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu.

**~THE END~**

Yei! Yippie! Akhirnya selesai juga….

Gimana? Endingnya kurang puas, ya? IchiRuki nya ga kerasa?

Gomenasai…sebenernya fic kali ini berinti tentang Rukia dan Karin..

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau IchiRukinya dikit banget…masalah HitsuKarin juga….

Karena Ai mengerjakan ini sambil di kejar waktu, jadi dech ga bisa maksimal…

Akan Ai jelaskan sedikit….

Kenapa Shirou-chan bisa tahu tentang perasaan Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo mencari Shiro-chan di Urahara Shouten dan sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, Ichigo segera menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Setelah Shirou-chan menerima tugas itu, Ichigo menjelaskan lagi apa saja yang harus Shirou-chan katakan pada Karin.

Nah…sudah mengerti?

Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita ke~

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
